Spectra
The Spectra is a Corpus pistol unlockable through Energy Lab Research in the dojo. Released in Update 9, it appears to be a handheld cutting laser that (according to its description) is as effective at cutting flesh as it is at cutting metal. It is essentially a sidearm version of the Flux Rifle, with the focus on puncture instead of slash damage. The Spectra's beam has a maximum length of 15 meters (compared to the Flux Rifle's 25 meters) and approximately five seconds of firing time before the cell runs dry. This weapon can be sold for . Characteristics Advantages: *100% accuracy *Decent critical chance and critical damage modifier. *High fire rate Disadvantages: *No polarity slots. *Lower damage than the Flux Rifle (150 dmg/s vs 80 dmg/s). *Limited ammo capacity (cell runs dry in ~5 seconds). *Very short range (although not as short as the Embolist). *Very low ammo economy. *Only requires 26 seconds of firing (excluding reloads) before it runs out of ammo. *Require Mastery Rank 4 to craft *Requires Dojo Research labs to acquire, plus a Forma to build. Acquisition Dera has to be researched before researching this weapon. Once researched, you can replicate the blueprint by . The research requirements below are the lowest denomination, as seen in Ghost Clan. For bigger clans, multiply the requirements as seen here. Weapon Loadouts See the user build section for builds using this weapon. Notes *Holding down the fire button while using Shade will cloak you if enemies are nearby, letting you potentially deal large amounts of damage without retaliation. Tips *The Spectra does '''not '''have hitscan capability and requires you to use 2 ammo to extend the beam to maximum length. *As with the Flux Rifle, multishot mods (in this case Barrel Diffusion) are essential to maximize output. Lethal Torrent can be used to further increase damage. *Using the Pistol Ammo Mutation mod can help regain lost ammo when needed. Alternatively, use Pistol Scavenger Aura or bring along Team Ammo Restore. *The beam of the Spectra acts similarly to the Scorpion's grappling hook, as the beam requires some time to reach its maximum range. This expends Spectra's ammunition in the process. **Ceasing fire from the Spectra actually retracts the beam. *Very useful with Volt as his Electric Shield can give the spectra infinite range, with added electrical damage. *Similar building with the Flux Rifle, adding Magnum Force to the Spectra in order to provide inaccurate results can actually be beneficial, as the shooter does not require precise aiming. This will further reduce its medium range effectiveness however. Trivia *The Spectra is essentially a smaller Flux Rifle -- dealing as much damage as the Flux Rifle did on release, albeit with shorter range and reduced ammo capacity. *Spectra is the plural form of spectrum, which essentially means "range". *During the final phases of the Arid Fear event, the corpus scouts were equipped with Spectras, which they would use for short durations before attempting to run. Media 2013-11-21_00001 - Copy.jpg|Spectra default stats post Update 11 & Damage 2.0 2013-07-18_00001.jpg|Spectra size and looks 2013-08-10_00001.jpg|Used by Corpus scout spectradarthmufin.png Warframe - Spectra (Weapon) first gameplay Warframe Spectra See Also *Flux Rifle, the rifle version of the Spectra. Category:Single Sidearm Category:Corpus Category:Research